chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Chrono Trigger
This is a timeline of the events in Chrono Trigger. *Before 65,000,000 BC **The Earth forms **Lavos manipulates the life on the planet to suit its needs *65,000,024 BC - Ayla is born in Ioka Village *'65,000,000 BC' - Prehistory *Centuries or millenia before 12,000 BC **Mankind discovers magic **Those able to use magic are called Enlightened Ones **The Enlightened Ones discover science and technology, creating (or summoning) mystical beings that will one day be known as fiends. **They create the Kingdom of Zeal, peopled entirely with those able to use magic **The last Ice Age begins **To escape the harsh Ice Age, they enchant their terrestrial kingdom to float in the sky above the clouds **Those humans left on Earth are referred to as the Earthbound Ones *12,010 BC **Janus is born *'12,000 BC' - Antiquity *0 AD - The Kingdom of Guardia is established *c. 560 AD - Cyrus and Glenn are born in the Kingdom of Guardia *c. 580 AD - Janus falls through a Gate and arrives in Truce Canyon, where he is attacked by fiends. He fends them off using magic. The fiend general, Ozzie, adopts him and raises him up to become Magus, the Fiendlord and the enemy of all mankind. Thus the Fiend War begins. *c. 590 AD - Cyrus and Glenn head off to locate a mystical sword that can supposedly kill Magus. They battle the Toad King and claim the Hero's Badge. Afterward, the climb the Denadoro Mountains where Cyrus faces Masa & Mune, who give him the sword out of respect for his abilities. They then face off with Magus, who easily kills Cyrus in battle, breaking the sword in two. Glenn takes up the broken hilt of the sword and attacks Magus. Magus, out of spite, blasts Glenn off the mountainside and transforms him into the half-human / half-fiend known as Frog. Masa & Mune recover the broken blade of the sword and return it to Denadoro's peak. Frog leaves the Hero's Badge at the foot of Denadoro and vanishes into the Cursed Woods to train as a swordsman, appearing only when there is great need of him, even as the war against the fiends rages on. *'600 AD' - The Middle Ages **The Kidnapping of the Queen ***Queen Leene is kidnapped by fiends who hold her for ransom. ***Marle arrives from 1000 AD and, due to their common royal ancestry, is mistaken for Leene (albeit looking rather young). ***Crono arrives from 1000 AD and sets out to find Marle, piecing together the reality that he has traveled four-hundred years into the past. ***Marle and Crono meet in Guardia Castle, where Marle explains what has happened to her. ***PARADOX EVENT - With the kingdom's refusal to pay the ransom for Leene, citing the fact that Leene returned to them on her own (who is actually Marle), the fiends execute the queen. This event ripples forward in time, erasing Marle from existence. ***Lucca arrives from 1000 AD via the Gate Key and explains how they have gone back in time and changed the timeline so that Marle no longer exists. ***They track the queen's kidnappers to Manolia Cathedral, discovering it to be a den of fiends. Frog appears and aids them in attacking the fiend boss, Yakra, freeing not only the queen but also the imprisoned Chancellor, whom Yakra was impersonating. ***With warm thanks from the king and queen, Crono, Marle, and Lucca return to 1000 AD. Frog returns to self-imposed exile. **Facing the Fiendlord ***Crono and the others return from 1000 AD to find out how Magus and Lavos are connected ***There are rumors spreading about the return of the Hero, who is destined to use the Masamune to kill Magus. This "Hero" turns out to be Tata, a young boy from the town of Porre. He is assumed to be the Hero since he found the Hero's Badge. ***They climb the Denadoro Mountains and fight with Masa & Mune to lay claim to the Masamune. Achieving their goal, they find that the sword is nothing more than a broken blade. ***They locate Frog in his grotto, asking him to join them. He refuses. They discover the broken hilt of the Masamune in his home. Discovering the name of Melchior inscribed upon it, they return to 1000 AD to ask him the old man how this is so. ***The group returns from 1000 AD with the reforged Masamune, offering it to Frog. After thinking for a night, Frog agrees to join them. Frog uses the Masamune to open the magic cave that will take them to the Fiendlord's Keep. ***Frog and the rest assault the Keep, fighting off Magus' three generals: Ozzie, Flea, and Slash. ***They discover Magus in the basement of the keep, performing an archaic rite. Their battle disrupts the magic that Magus was casting. This causes the premature awakening of Lavos. The disruption to the timeline opens a massive Gate that swallows the Keep and everyone in it. Magus is transported to 12,000 BC while Crono and his friends rocket backward to 65,000,000 BC. **Crono and the others return to 600 AD on a few occasions, making small changes to the timeline. ***They battle against the beast in the Sunken Desert, giving the woman Fiona the chance to replant the forest. Robo stays behind to help her. ***They hunt down Ozzie and his cohorts, defeating them once and for all. ***Crono gives a gift to a woman in Porre, who promises to teach the virtues of generosity to her children and grandchildren. ***With the help of Toma, they find the ruins of the Tyranno Lair and discover the resting place of the Rainbow Shell. *c. early 600's AD - The King and Chancellor of Guardia establish a powerful court system to try and convict criminals following the kidnapping of Queen Leene by the beast, Yakra. *Between 600 and 1000 AD - The southern desert engulfs the town of Dorino. Fiona dies without fulfilling her dream to revitalize the land. **TIMELINE ERROR - Robo works tirelessly for four-hundred years to return life to the desert. Eventually, he is able to turn the wasteland into a vibrant forest. He and Fiona are honored with a shrine built in the midst of the forest. *981 AD - Lucca is born near Truce *983 AD - Crono is born in Truce *984 AD - Princess Nadia (Marle) is born in Guardia Castle *990 AD - Lara, Lucca's mother, is in a terrible machine accident that leaves her without the use of her legs. The nine-year-old Lucca is present to witness the terrible event, unable to help. **TIMELINE ERROR - The nineteen-year-old Lucca arrives from 1000 AD and shuts off the machine before it can cripple her mother. No one sees her arrive or leave. *Unknown number of years before 1000 AD - Melchior arrives from 12,000 BC *'1000 AD' - The Present **The Millenial Fair ***1000th Anniversary of Guardia - Crono wakes up and eagerly prepares to attend the Millennial Fair, which begins that morning. That same morning, Princess Nadia (going under the assumed name Marle) sneaks out of the palace. ***Crono and Marle literally bump into one another in Leene Square, their meeting heralded by the ringing of Leene's Bell. ***They attend Crono's friend Lucca's demonstration of her new invention: the Telepod. After witnessing Crono safely traversing from one pod to another, Marle volunteers. There is a malfunction and Marle is drawn into a strange portal and vanishes. With Lucca's help, Crono manages to follow her. ***After determining the cause of the malfunction, Lucca creates a small device - the Gate Key - that can generate the same effect. She determines that the Gate is a portal through time and proceeds to follow Crono to the year 600 AD. **The Trial ***Crono, Marle, and Lucca return from 600 AD through the now-stable Gate. Crono returns Marle to the castle, where he is arrested on charges of kidnapping. ***Crono is put on trial. After the trial, Crono is taken to the prison tower to serve his sentence. (If he is found guilty, he will be sentenced to death. If he is found innocent, he will be sentenced to a few days' confinement for his involvement, although the Chancellor will declare that he is to be executed anyway.) ***Lucca breaks into the prison tower to rescue Crono and the two of them manage to escape. ***While trying to flee the castle, they are attacked by soldiers. It is Marle who orders them to stand down. Before the Chancellor can override her order, the trio runs from the castle into the forest. There, they locate another Gate which takes them forward in time to 2300 AD. **The Magic Cave ***Crono and his companions arrive in 1000 AD in the village of Medina. ***They take the opportunity to visit the home of Melchior. ***They enter Heckran Cave, which serves as a shortcut back to Truce. They defeat the magic fiend, Heckran, who reveals that the Fiendlord Magus is somehow tied to Lavos. ***They return to 600 AD to stop Magus **Forging the Masamune ***Crono and his companions arrive from 600 AD with the shards of the Masamune, which bear the name of Melchior. They ask him to reforge it, but he says that a rare, red rock is necessary for the process and can no longer be found. ***They depart for 65,000,000 BC ***They return with the Dreamstone, and Melchior, Lucca, and Robo reforge the Masamune. ***They take the sword and return to 600 AD **After the Death of Crono ***Knowing that they need a copy of Crono for the Chrono Trigger to work, Marle and the others return to 1000 AD to get a doppelganger doll from Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors. They take it to 2300 AD. **Fiona's Shrine ***TIMELINE ERROR - The group arrives from 600 AD to find that the Southern Continent is a lush, vibrant forest. In the center of the forest is a shrine dedicated to Fiona and the mechanical man who worked for centuries to return life to what was a desert. ***Lucca reactivates Robo and the group camps out in the forest. They tell stories about their lives, including the story of the accident involving Lucca's mother. ***That night, an unstable Gate opens that takes Lucca ten years into the past to the day when her mother was crippled. ***When Lucca returns, Robo is there to greet her. The group heads off for more adventures. **The Moonlight Parade ***Returning from 1999 AD after having defeated Lavos, the group enjoys the last night of the Millennial Fair. ***As the Gates are closing, the group bids farewell, returning to their own times. Magus indicates that he will continue to travel through time, looking for his sister. Robo's goodbye is the hardest, as his timeline has been altered and entering the Gate will cause him to effectively cease to exist. ***The King of Guardia presents his daughter with Nadia's Bell, which replaces the 400-year-old Leene's Bell in Leene Square. ***Crono gets stuck with the balloons that were holding up the bell and begins floating away into the sky. Marle jumps into his arms, but even their combined weight don't hold them down. They float off over the night sky. ***TIMELINE ERROR - Just as the Gate shuts, Crono's mother chases after Crono's cat and gets caught inside. With no other method of time travel available, Crono, Lucca, and Marle board the Epoch to go after her. ***TIMELINE ERROR - The Gates are shutting down as Marle realizes that there must be a way to prevent Crono's death at the hands of Lavos. The group dives into the Gate once again to find away to save him. *c. late 1900's AD - Robo is constructed *'1999 AD' - The Apocalypse **Unknown date, 1:24 PM - Lavos erupts from the ground and destroys the surface of the planet **TIMELINE ERROR - As Lavos erupts, a group of individuals appear and fight it using the lost art of magic. This shifts the timeline, preventing the destruction of Earth. **Robo is rendered dormant by the explosion **Mother Brain seizes control of all active robots on the planet *c. 2200 AD - Belthasar arrives from 12,000 BC **He builds many creations, including the Epoch and a robotic Nu **After imprinting his neural pattern onto his Nu assistant, he dies of old age *'2300 AD' - The Future *'The End of Time' **Gaspar arrives from 1000 AD **He meets Spekkio, the Master of War **Gaspar and Spekkio craft (via unknown means) a dwelling in the void of space-time **Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Robo arrive from 2300 AD. Gaspar introduces them to Spekkio, who imbues the three human teenagers with magical powers. **Crono and two of his companions return to 1000 AD through the Gates **As they cross more Gates, those Gates connect to the End of Time **The group returns with new additions, including Frog, Ayla, and Magus. Frog, also, is imbued with magical power. **The group departs (via a Gate or the Epoch) to 1999 AD to face Lavos Category:Chrono Trigger